


Coming Out

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Troubled Teens [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos comes out, Evie and Jay support him, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mal is a bitch, im really bad at tagging sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Carlos finally decided to tell his friends his long life secret





	Coming Out

Carlos sat on his bed, alone in his room with his speech in mind 

T oday was the day he was gonna do it, he was gonna come out as transgender to his friends, hopefully they still love him for him

 

They had all gone out to get some lunch, but he decided that if had ate he would've thrown up because of all the anxiety 

 

He knew his friends loved him and he doesn't want that to change 

 

  * ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••



 

They were all currently in Evie and Mal’s shared room 

 

He had called an emergency meeting and told them to meet him in Evie and Mal’s room 

 

“So Chastity you called an emergency meeting, so what's the emergency” Mal said 

 

Carlos cringed at the name and took a deep breath in and then out 

 

“So I… uh called this meeting because there's been something I've been meaning to tell you guys but never had the guts” he paused 

 

“For the last few years I've not been comfortable in my body, most people just see me as another teen girl with a nice body shape but that's not who I am” 

 

“What do you mean that's not who you are” Jay interrupted 

 

“If you would her finish maybe you'd understand” Evie spoke 

 

“What I was saying is that I don't want to be like this anymore….. I don't want to be a female, I want to be a male, I want to be one of the lads, what I'm saying is that …. I'm transgender” Carlos said as he could feel the stinging in his eyes 

 

He looked up at his friends they were quiet and had blank looks on their faces 

 

Maybe they didn't accept him, maybe they didn't want to be friends with him anymore 

 

It wasn't until Jay walked and hugged best friend tightly 

 

“Chastity we love you no matter what gender you are, you are our friend and friends love each other no matter what, right guys?” Jay said as he turned to Evie and Mal 

“Jay's right friends love each other no matter what” Evie said 

 

“No, No, I became friends with chastity, no matter what you are in my eyes you'll always be seen a girl, because that's what you are” 

 

“Mal, you can't say things like that” Evie said looking at her friend shock

 

“Yes, yes I can, I do not want to be friends with a tranny, that's just not okay” 

 

Mal had called him a tranny, she didn't accept him 

 

He got up and looked at mal, he thought that they had gotten closer and that he could trust her like he trust the others but obviously not 

 

“I'm sorry” was the last thing he said before leaving the room 

 

  * •••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 



 

“Chastity” Jay said as he slowly crept into the room 

 

“Go away” came a small hoarse voice 

 

Jay walked over to Carlos’ bed and pulled the covers down from his face 

 

It was obvious that the younger boy had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy 

 

“Chastity, it’s okay” 

 

“No it's not she hates me, should've known this would end bad” 

 

“Forget what mal say, she's not worth crying over, she'll come around sooner or later” 

 

“Jay she called me a tranny, that's not okay” 

 

“Yes I'm awake of that but that's how she is” 

 

“You're not wrong, but it hurt... a lot, do you know how hard it is to come out when you're supposed to be a villain” Carlos said his voice strained 

 

“No I don't….. Um so anyway what's your new name” Jay asked changing the subject 

 

“I've thought long and hard about this and I think Carlos would be great” Carlos said smiling a little 

 

“Carlos hmm I like it” Jay said smiling back 

 

“Can you and Evie do me a favour and don't tell anyone else I'm not ready for everyone to find out just yet” he said 

 

“Sure thing Cha- Carlos” jay chuckled 

 

“Nice save there” Carlos said as slapped Jay in the chest 

 

“Hey I've got two things to to tell you” 

 

“Yeah, go ahead I'm all ears” 

 

“1) Don't listen to what Mal says, because she probably doesn't mean it and 2) is it if okay if I tell you that I love you no matter what your gender is” Jay said the last part as he flushed a shade of pink 

 

Carlos just nodded 

 

Jay wasn't exactly sure which one he was nodding to until Carlos leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his check 

 

“I'm gonna take that as a yes then” 

 

“Never knew that you like guys” Carlos said

 

“Uh yeah actually I'm pansexual, I thought I had told you this” Jay said as if it was obvious

 

“Oh, does Evie know” 

 

“Yeah she was the first person I told, before I told everyone else including you” 

 

“I don't remember that but let's be honest I don't remember a lot of shit anyway unless it has to do with homework” Carlos chuckled as his eyes got heavy 

 

“You look tired” Jay pointed out 

  
  


“That's cause I am, wanna lay next to me so I don't get nightmares” Carlos asked and gave jay puppy dog eyes 

 

“How could I say no when you're doing that eye thing you always do “ jay said as he took of his clothes and lay next to an already half asleep anyways 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm really if any of the words in this offend anyone  
> 2) this is my first Disney fic so criticism would be great  
> 3) kudos would also be appreciated


End file.
